


La pistole

by Sol_Invictus



Series: Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the <i>bbcmusketeerskink</i> prompt: "In episode 6 Treville said the king's mother put him in prison. I want to see want see what happened to him there. Bonus for some Treville/Richelieu."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Treville's stay at the Bastille becomes more enjoyable thanks to the generosity of an unlikely benefactor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pistole

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the [bbcmusketeerskink](http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/) [prompt](http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/774.html?thread=951558#cmt951558): _"In episode 6 Treville said the king's mother put him in prison. I want to see want see what happened to him there. Bonus for some Treville/Richelieu."_ Unbeta'd for the moment. The title comes from a system used in prisons before the French Revolution: prisoners could lived in better conditions if they could pay the "pistole", a pension.  
>  Some notes concerning the fic:
> 
> 1\. Since there is few known canon events and facts prior the first season of the show, I took the liberty of mixing some historical facts. Concino, for example, was Marie de Medici's favourite before Louis overthrew her.  
> 2\. The fic is set more or less a year before Louis' coup.  
> 3\. Richelieu was then only a bishop in his twenties working for Concino.  
> 4\. Although most people spell Richelieu's family name "Duplessis", it is actually "du Plessis", as used in this fic.

Treville knew him being thrown in the Bastille was only a matter of time. Louis had grown more assertive and more confident over the years and his mother knew it was thanks to the Captain of the musketeers. His cell was wet, dark and small. The perfect conditions to get ill were reunited. Someone really didn’t want him to get out alive of the Bastille prison.

But yet after three weeks of ill treatment and of dry bread, Treville got moved in a big, clean cell with great barred windows. The food also improved drastically: the captain now ate everyday like a prince. These much appreciated changes were truly surprising. It certainly didn’t come from Marie de Medici. Louis, then? Treville doubted it; the king would never dare make a move without his mother’s permission now that the captain was away. Who was this mysterious benefactor? Treville finally got his answer a week after his change of cell.

“You?!”

“Now, now, where are your manners, captain Treville?”

Said captain Treville was looking wide-eyed at Armand Jean du Plessis of Richelieu, bishop of Luçon, known as “Monsieur of Luçon”. But he was also a creature of Concino, Marie’s all-powerful favourite.

“What does all of this mean?”

“I’m glad to see jail didn’t change you”, answered the young bishop with his usual charming smile and honey/venom voice.

“Why would you help me? You have nothing to gain from me. You know where my loyalty lies.”

“Indeed I do.”

“Then why?”

The bishop’s mask fell suddenly: the charming smile disappeared and grey eyes gazed down. It almost looked as if he was hesitating. Treville never thought he would one day use the word “hesitation” to describe the ambitious young man.

“Because you are a good man.”

The honey/venom, clear and loud voice was gone too. In fact, he whispered so softly the captain thought he imagined it. But no, the bishop’s lips did move.

Suddenly, the mask was in place again and the charming young bishop reappeared.

“Don’t get used to it, though”, said the young man with his usual voice. “This cell is bankrupting me.”

And with these last words the bishop of Luçon left. Treville surprised himself laughing in disbelief. Armand Jean “I am an ambitious social-climbing turncoat” du Plessis helped him because _he was a good man?_ The captain had either turned into a saint during these past weeks spent in prison or this young man had a soft spot for him.


End file.
